Día de brujas
by shandera-san
Summary: En un pequeño rincón del reino de Nekoma, un pequeño pueblo celebra el día de las brujas un tanto diferente a cómo es acortumbrado en otros lugares. Si es para celebrarle su día al brujo Kenma, Kuroo hará de todo para hacerlo feliz.


**NOTAS:**

 **\- Un AU KuroKen en el que me inspiré leyendo varias historias por ahí~ espero les guste porque me costó subirla xD**

 **\- Este One shot está escrito para la convocatoria del grupo de facebook 'Haikyuu! ~ Yaoi Latino Fans', el cual se suponía era para Halloween, pero no había tenido contacto con un computador en dos semanas así que no pude subirlo antes, gomen~**

 **\- Also, Haikyuu! no me pertenece a mi, si no a Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra se movía a través de los árboles. Totalmente camuflado a causa de sus ropas color negro, aquel hombre de cabello disparado se movía con sigilo y gracia, imitando a los de un felino. Lo único que destacaba en él era el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, de un color rojo carmín. Sin embargo, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más sueltos y relajados a medida que hacía su camino hacia la aldea iluminada con unas cuantas luces de los faroles fuera de cada hogar.

Mientras pasaba a través del camino, saludaba una que otra cara conocida. Todos en la aldea eran amables, cada uno con personalidad distinta y llamativa; algunos bromeaban y pasaban el tiempo con el chico en sus ratos libres, pero en aquel momento lo que más deseaba era llegar a la casa más extravagante de todas, su hogar.

En el momento en que llegó y abrió la puerta para anunciar su llegada, notó lo oscura que estaba la habitación; no, la casa por completo, aunque el aroma que llegaba a su olfato le decía que sí había alguien en casa.

"Oi, ¡Kenma! ¡Estoy en casa!", llamó cerrando la puerta tras él y luego tomó un fósforo para encender las luces de la casa.

"Oh, ya llegaste Kuroo, bienvenido", se escuchó esa pequeña y calmada voz desde la otra habitación, la misma desde donde salía también ese aroma, una combinación suave de hierbas y flores. Luego de escucharlo, Kuroo se dirigió a la habitación con un farol recién encendido en la mano.

Al llegar vio la silueta del más bajo, aunque sólo podía ver su espalda. Kenma llevaba la túnica de siempre cubriéndole desde los hombros hasta el suelo y su rostro era iluminado apenas por la suave luz que emanaba el fuego de la olla que tenía en frente, la cual era la fuente de que toda la casa oliera de esa forma. Su rostro era enmarcado por dos cortinas de cabello oscuro igual al de Kuroo, pero definitivamente más lacio y ordenado que éste.

Kuroo dejó el farol en una mesita al lado de la olla y se quedó a un lado de la figura un tanto agachada del menor. "Te dije que no te quedaras a oscuras o la gente va a pensar que estás muerto".

"Nadie va a pensar así si la aldea entera huele a hierbas por mi culpa", mencionó Kenma calmadamente mientras metía una hoja morada a la sustancia que hervía en la olla. Luego juntó ambas manos sobre ésta y cerró los ojos al comenzar a recitar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para Kuroo, haciendo que el líquido brillara por un momento antes de cambiar de color. Luego de eso Kenma finalmente apagó el fuego.

"¿No deberías descansar un poco? Estoy seguro de que has hecho lo mismo todo el día".

"De todas formas tenía que dejarlo reposar, así que eso haré", dijo el más bajito una vez se giró para finalmente mirar directamente a Kuroo con sus agudos ojos dorados.

"Entonces ven acá, te comerás lo que te traje".

"Supongo que no le habrás robado el dinero a alguien inocente ¿Verdad?", preguntó Kenma siguiendo al mayor a medida que caminaban hacia el comedor.

"¿Eh? Oh, no. Sabes que ya no hago eso Kenma, créeme. Todo lo que tengo es gracias a los bandidos idiotas que no saben que no deberían meterse conmigo".

Ciertamente, antes de que Kuroo y Kenma se conocieran, Kuroo se especializaba en robar a cualquiera, no sólo dinero, también joyas y tesoros familiares. Era conocido en el otro reino como uno de los ladrones más escurridizos, por ser alguien increíblemente difícil de atrapar, y de escapar cuando esto sucedía. Pero eso cambió cuando por primera vez experimentó el sentimiento del amor.

Al contrario de Kuroo, Kenma ha vivido toda su vida en esa pequeña aldea en el reino de Nekoma, ayudando a todos con sus medicinas y su magia. Él era el único de la aldea que había nacido con magia en los alrededores al menos, por eso era un brujo que ayudaba a crecer las plantas y las flores, incluso las cosechas. No era para nada comunicativo, pero todos quienes lo conocían sabían lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por los demás sin tener que usar palabras, después de todo lo conocían de toda la vida.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a ser pareja (una muy singular por cierto), Kuroo cambió sus hábitos y comenzó a vivir con el pequeño mago. Aunque de eso ya había pasado un buen tiempo.

"Ya veo. Entonces comamos pronto, tengo hambre", dijo Kenma, acomodándose en una de las sillas del comedor mientras Kuroo sacaba los alimentos que había comprado desde la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón.

"He traído pan de miel y algunas frutas ¿Quieres probar?"

"¿Pan de miel? Uhm... de acuerdo", ciertamente curioso, Kenma arrancó un pedazo para llevarlo a su boca, sonriendo levemente. "Es rico, nunca lo había probado".

El pelinegro más que contento de ver esa pequeña expresión de gratitud sonrió ampliamente. "Me alegro", dijo acomodándose también luego de buscar algo de jugo para acompañar el pan. "Por cierto Kenma, ¿Has pensado en lo que harás mañana?"

"¿Mh? ¿Qué hay de mañana?", preguntó el más bajito con la boca rodeada de migas mientras comía.

"Vamos Kenma, se supone que eres un mago. Mañana es el día de las brujas ¿Recuerdas? ¡Es tu día!"

Kenma sólo le observó con una pequeña expresión confusa, casi se le podía ver el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza mientras mantenía prolongadamente el pan en la boca. Luego de masticar y tragar, contestó. "Jamás lo celebro, no me gusta pedir cosas a la gente, mucho menos para celebrar algo en donde llamaré la atención".

"Mh... pero si no quieres pedir nada, al menos podrías dejar que la gente te salude", contestó Kuroo, dirigiendo su mano al rostro redondo y pálido del menor para limpiar las migas en sus labios y mejillas en un gesto bastante tierno.

"No lo sé... me conformo con hablar lo necesario con los demás cuando me piden ayuda", musitó bajando solo un poco la mirada al avergonzarse.

"Bueno, yo creo que es una ocasión perfecta para que la gente demuestre su gratitud por todo lo que has hecho por ellos, yo incluido", aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, Kuroo sin apartar su mano de la mejilla contraria para plantar un beso casto y suave en los labios de Kenma. "Has hecho bastante por mí sin darte cuenta, eso es más de lo que cualquier persona ha hecho por mí", susurró cercano a los labios contrarios, logrando que el rostro de éste comenzara a teñirse lentamente de rojo.

"Ya basta, no es para tanto", claramente avergonzado comenzó a comer nuevamente, y Kuroo le imitó.

"Creo que está bien si sólo quieres pasarla aquí como siempre", continuó hablando el mayor a pesar de que tenía la boca llena. "Pero me gustaría al menos celebrarte algo. Digo, para mostrarte lo importante que eres para mí".

Luego de un momento en que el menor pensaba, asintió suavemente. "Supongo... que no me molestaría si hicieras algo".

Más que contento, el más alto sonrió abrazándolo con algo de euforia, acomodándolo rápidamente en su regazo. "Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Kenma, pero aunque te hubieras negado igual te habría preparado algo".

"Como siempre", sacudiendo la cabeza un momento, el más bajo sonrió terminando de comer.

Aquella noche la pasaron como la mayoría de los días en su vida cotidiana. Kenma siempre queriendo seguir trabajando en sus pociones y medicinas, pero siendo llevado a la fuerza a la cama por Kuroo para que ambos pudieran tener un poco de descanso al fin (ya que si no, Kenma podría pasar la noche en vela haciendo eso mismo). Kuroo solía ser bastante solitario antes, y dormía donde sea como si fuera de lo más cómodo. Ahora al estar acostumbrado, ya no podía dormir bien si no tenía a Kenma a su lado para abrazar su pequeño y cálido cuerpo, a pesar de que a mitad de la noche fuera empujado al otro extremo de la cama cuando Kenma comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor. Kuroo seguía sintiéndose bastante contento de poder estar a su lado, de tener a alguien que esperaba por él todos los días a que volviera, de tener a alguien que dependía de él y viceversa.

.-.-.-

A pesar de lo cómodo que se sentía Kuroo en la calidez de su cama, esa mañana salió de casa aún más temprano de lo usual, antes que el mago incluso despertara (aunque eso sucedía casi todos los días ya que Kenma solía despertar hasta el mediodía, a excepción de los días en que debía sacar las hierbas medicinales que sólo debían ser arrancadas durante la mañana).

Deseaba dejar listas algunas cosas para la noche, sabía que Kenma no era de los de querer con muchas ganas el celebrar algo para sí mismo (como su cumpleaños por ejemplo). Tal vez no era mucho pero Kuroo sabía como hacerlo feliz, por eso necesitaba salir temprano para un encargo especial.

No volvió hasta el atardecer cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Kenma había pasado su día como cualquier otro, aunque le extrañó la forma en que Kuroo había salido sin siquiera avisarle o despedirse. La gente le pedía ayuda como usual y Kenma recibía un poco de dinero con cada encargo. Incluso Akaashi fue a verlo por un rato, asegurándose que de que el más bajo no se sobreexigiera. Kenma se avergonzaba un poco de que el pelinegro llegara de vez en cuando sólo para eso, e incluso llegaba a pensar de que tal vez necesitaba un poco de calma a veces al pensar en que vivía con alguien tan ruidoso y activo como Bokuto. Sin embargo su compañía no era rechazada, a Kenma le agradaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y se lo agradecía infinitamente (no con palabras claro).

Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, Akaashi ya había ido a su casa y Kenma se dirigía a casa con un canasto lleno de hierbas, flores y otros ingredientes que usaba para sus pociones especiales. Su túnica bailaba un poco cada vez que el viento soplaba, logrando que su rostro se descubriera un poco cuando sus cabellos se apartaban.

Apenas llegó dejó todo sobre su mesita en el cuarto especial donde realizaba sus hechizos, pero antes incluso de hacer algo más escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, uno bastante insistente lo cual le extrañó bastante pues nadie de por ahí golpeaba así su puerta. De cualquier manera dejó las cosas como estaban para abrir la puerta, siendo embestido rápidamente por una ola de efusividad, aunque con toda la confusión en su cabeza lo primero que pudo notar realmente era el alborotado cabello naranja picándole la nariz.

"¿Shouyo?"

"¡Kenma!"

Con toda la fuerza del empuje ambos habían caído al suelo, pero los brazos de Hinata le rodeaban con fuerza.

"Pero, que...", Kenma no podía estar más anodadado por la repentina presencia del pelinaranja, ni siquiera sabía qué pregunta hacer de todas las que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

"Kuroo-san me ha traído ¿No es genial? ¡Ahora yo también podré estar en la fiesta!"

"¿Fi-Fiesta?"

 _¿Eh?_

"Hey Kenma, tranquilo", la voz de Kuroo al fin hizo presencia al igual que su figura aparecía en la puerta con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa atravesando sus labios. "No será nada grande, sólo he invitado a los más cercanos, así no te pondrás tan nervioso".

"O-Oh...", parpadeando un poco respondió al fin el abrazo del más bajito, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Finalmente se había relajado, pues aquella sorpresa había sido demasiado buena para que su cerebro lo pudiese procesar.

"¡Kenma! ¡Tengo mucho que contarte! ni siquiera sé por donde empezar".

"Vayan a ponerse al día en la sala, yo iré por el resto de los invitados", la figura del mayor entonces desapareció luego de despedirse, dejando a los pequeños solos.

Con más tranquilidad se movieron hacia el sillón, el pequeño silencio siendo interrumpido por la voz queda de Kenma. "¿Cómo has llegado desde tan lejos?"

"Oh, de repente llegó Kuroo-san sobre un caballo. ¡Me sorprendí muchísimo! Dijo que me secuestraría, pero después me explicó qué día es hoy y me invitó a venir a verte. ¡¿No es genial?!", casi gritó animadamente al sentarse ambos en el sillón.

Kenma se veía obviamente feliz por la presencia del más bajito. Al vivir tan lejos el uno del otro no tenían la oportunidad de verse muy seguido, aunque Kenma podía comunicarse con él de vez en cuando con su magia (un espejo era suficiente para hechizarlo y poder contactar con el espejo en el hogar de Hinata). Sin embargo no era lo mismo y Kenma secretamente lo extrañaba. Kuroo no necesitaba preguntar para saberlo de todas formas.

"¿Y cómo está la flor que te regalé?", preguntó Hinata después de haber conversado bastante, aunque más que conversación Hinata había terminado por contar casi todas sus anécdotas en su pueblo natal con Kageyama y el resto de sus amigos.

"Oh, hace unos días la planté en el jardín. Estaba creciendo mucho y se estaba quedando sin espacio".

"¡¿En serio?! Que alivio... no estaba seguro si el clima de aquí le afectaría mucho, pero me alegra que siga bien", suspiró contento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenma también sonrió instintivamente, era inevitable cuando lo que hacía Hinata era contagioso. Antes de poder hablar de algo más, la puerta volvía a ser golpeada, así que ambos se pusieron de pie para ir a abrir la puerta.

Hasta Hinata se sorprendió bastante al ver toda la gente que había llegado, pues eran más de los que habrían imaginado. Aunque todas esas personas eran los más cercanos a Kenma en la aldea, eran bastantes.

"¡Entren de a uno y no se queden en la puerta! ¡Lev, si no te agachas te vas a golpear la cabeza en la puerta!, sonó desde el fondo la voz de Kuroo. Cada uno de los presentes lo cubrían por completo, además de que todos llevaban algo en las manos, cada uno con algo diferente para comer.

El primero en entrar fue Yaku, en sus manos llevaba algo que parecía una tarta, a su lado estaba Lev, el cual había seguido la indicación de Kuroo para no golpearse, aunque una vez adentro su cabeza estaba a centímetros del techo.

"Feliz día Kenma", dijo Yaku con una materna sonrisa.

"¡Feliz día!", gritó Lev, estando a punto de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo intentó.

Detrás de ellos venían Bokuto y Akaashi, ambos traían en sus manos unas bolsas decoradas con lazos, aunque el de Bokuto se veía mucho más desarreglado. Claramente lo habían hecho ellos mismos.

"Kozume-san, feliz día".

"Akaashi y yo hicimos unas galletas ¡Espero te gusten!", dijo Bokuto mientras los primeros dos que llegaron dejaban las cosas en el comedor. Detrás entraban más personas. Taketora, Kai, Fukunaga e Inuoka. Todos le deseaban un feliz día y dejaban las cosas sobre la mesa para conversar, Lev saludaba a Hinata recordándole lo pequeño que seguía siendo, y así su casa se llenaba de un ruido bastante... acogedor.

Kenma los observó a todos con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, todos estaban ahí presentes por él.

Cuando Kenma se giró a la puerta y vio que entraba Kuroo de los últimos, aquel sentimiento creció aún más y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas.

"¡Kenma!", se sorprendió al presenciar aquello y se apresuró a ver al pequeño que comenzaba a esconderse para que los invitados no lo vieran de esa forma.

"Estoy bien, Kuroo".

"Pero-"

"N-No me ha pasado nada malo, en serio".

"¿Por qué lloras entonces?"

Kenma tuvo que tomar un momento para inhalar aire antes de dibujar la sonrisa más bonita que Kuroo haya visto. "Estoy muy feliz, gracias por todo esto".

 _Oh mierda._

Kuroo necesitó un fuerte momento para evitar llenarlo de melosidades en ese momento, pues había recibido un segundo flechazo al ver ese rostro sonriente y con las lágrimas cayendo. "O-Oh, no es nada Kenma, ya te había dicho... que quería hacer algo especial por ti", susurró bajito al recomponer su compostura para limpiarle su rostro. "Ven, lávate la cara antes de que los demás se preocupen", suspiró calmando su palpante corazón por última vez después de verlo asentir.

De ahí en adelante el resto de la noche transcurrió bastante satisfactoria. Se sentaron a comer lo que habían compartido todos, conversando animadamente. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la voz sorprendida de Hinata al escuchar una que otra historia contada por Bokuto, o los golpes por debajo de la mesa que Yaku lanzaba a lev para que se comportara y dejara de mencionar su pequeña estatura. Luego de la comida vinieron los juegos. A veces cuando ganaba Kenma todos le aplaudían con orgullo, aunque otras veces los más ruidosos terminaban gritando su victoria.

Al final sólo quedaron cuatro en una competencia de vencidas (entre ellos Taketora, Bokuto, Lev y Kuroo), los cuales terminaron todos exhaustos de lo reñidos que habían sido (excepto por Lev que había sido vencido bastante fácil).

Kenma se encontraba con el resto mientras escuchaba sus conversaciones, no interrumpía mucho pero respondía las preguntas que le hacían. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho no se sentía para nada incómodo, pues nadie le forzaba a hablar o decir algo que no deseaba, era un ambiente bastante ameno.

La fiesta se decidió por terminada cuando todos notaron a Kenma quedándose dormido en el hombro de Hinata, por eso todos se despidieron lo más calladamente posible para no despertarlo y Kuroo se llevó al dormilón a la cama. Hinata se quedaría con Bokuto y Akaashi por el momento ya que en la casa no tenían más camas disponibles y y porque el hogar de Hinata tardaba de unas tres a cuatro horas a caballo.

Kenma ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando Kuroo apagó todas las luces y se acostó también, abrazándolo con toda la suavidad del mundo para no removerlo mucho y sonrió contento una vez enterró su rostro en el cabello oscuro del menor, tomando su aroma al inhalar.

Había pasado un momento en silencio hasta que lo rompió con un profundo suspiro y un susurre casi inaudible. "Te amo... eres la personita más especial para mi en este mundo", la respiración de Kenma era suave y pausada, demostrando que seguía durmiendo. "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Kenma. Tu eres la sangre que corre por mis venas, sin ti no podría vivir", a pesar de que era un susurro se podía sentir la profunda voz de Kuroo al decir aquello. Finalmente, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños y siendo acunado por la calidez de ese pequeño cuerpo.

Kuroo tenía que pensar en cómo ahorrar el suficiente dinero si quería comprar el anillo que deseaba para Kenma en unos meses, pero valdría la pena cuando viera la reacción que éste pondría al decir que sí.


End file.
